Family Matters: A Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Story
by Gyotso
Summary: The most important thing in life will always be family... even when they blame you for what happened to their brother. When Leo's little sister (OC) starts to loathe him for their brother Mike's sacrifice, he must learn to make amends. And with the rise of a new evil force in the middle of the original timeline, Leo and the other Galaxy Rangers are going to have their hands full.


**This is my first attempt at a Lost Galaxy fanfiction, inspired by a request from a reader. I do really like Lost Galaxy, although it's not one of the seasons I've rewatched many times. So, I'm in the process of watching a few episodes while I write the fic. Hopefully, you enjoy it!**

 **In this universe, Leo and Mike have a little sister named Scarlet. Her nickname will be Scar.**

* * *

Leo didn't know how he was going to tell her.

Scarlet had looked up to her big brothers her entire life, especially Leo. Where Mike had always been the rule-follower, Leo had always been a free, kindred spirit. But he knew that all of that would come to an end, the admiration and the love for him, when she discovered what had become of her eldest brother.

Leo stood at the entrance to the room his little sister was housed in and was paralyzed with fear.

'I haven't even told her I snuck on board yet.' Leo remembered, feeling an even larger pit in his stomach than before. 'What am I going to say?'

"Leo?" Kendrix asked softly, appearing behind him while he was deep in thought.

"Hey..." He said, looking from Kendrix to the door.

"Let me talk to her first." Kendrix offered, "She needs to understand what happened."

"I'm her brother, "Leo reasoned, "I should be the one to tell her about Mike."

"What about Mike?" Scarlet Corbett asked, the door opening before her. "Leo? What are you doing here?" She asked, jumping into her older brother's arms in a hug he felt he did not deserve. "What's going on?" She asked, looking at Mike's friend Kendrix, and to her brother Leo. Where was her brother?

"We should step inside." Kendrix said, guiding the young teen and Leo into Scarlet's room.

Leo recounted the tale of how he snuck onto Terra Venture, refusing to let his siblings go off into space without him. Scarlet could understand this... it was so _Leo._

But as the story wore on, the thirteen year old girl realized that Leo was not meeting her eye. Nor was he happy to see her like she was to him. And he would barely mention Mike's name beyond what Kendrix would occasionally add to the story.

"Leo?" Scarlet asked softly, "Where's Mike?"

Leo's voice nearly broke, "He... he didn't make it."

Scarlet's jaw dropped, and her hand flew to cover it, tears tracing down her cheek.

"And I couldn't save him..."

"No one could." Kendrix amended, "He fell into a crevice, but he was in too deep for us to reach him."

Scarlet's tears began to flow more intensely and she demanded that they leave her.

Leo, at first, refused to leave his sister's side. But was tugged out of the room by Kendrix.

"Why didn't you tell her the whole truth?" Kendrix asked.

"I don't know what you mean." Leo defended weakly.

Kendrix gave him a look and grabbed his wrist, pulling it up to his face and showing him her matching morpher, "About these."

Leo sighed, "I just didn't want her to hate me more."

"Why would she hate you? You're her brother..."

"And I got her other brother killed." Leo cut her off, "It should've been me, Kendrix. I'm the screw-up brother. That's why they didn't let me on this expedition. But I wanted to see it, because I saw a glimpse of what outer space held when the Space Rangers saved the world. If I hadn't been so selfish..."

"Leo," Kendrix said softly, gripping his hands, "If you weren't here... we would have never unlocked the Ranger powers. You turned those on. You fought Furio when we barely knew how to fight. You're not selfish; in fact, you're pretty brave."

Leo looked away.

"But we need you to be a Ranger with us. The five of us are the only hope Terra Venture has. Mike would want you to carry on his legacy."

Leo nodded grimly.

Kendrix touched her hand to his shoulder and gave him a small smile, "Just focus on being the best ranger you can be, and you'll do him proud. I promise."

...

Weeks passed before Scarlet said a word to her brother again. She knew nothing of Mirinoi, the Quasar Sabers, or the Power Rangers... beyond what anyone else knew at least.

In fact, the only reason she spoke to him at all was because she had no idea it was him.

"Run! Get out of here!" Red and Blue Rangers shouted at the civilians, whom were being swarmed by Stingwingers from all sides.

"Scar..." Leo muttered under his breath, seeing his kid sister trying to protect a young boy who was clutching a Red Space Ranger action figure.

He took off into a sprint and drew his Quasar Saber, smashing through the Stingwingers like they were pinatas.

"Get out of here! Go!" He shouted, in a gruff voice so that Scarlet would not recognize it.

The monster the other rangers were battling lined up and fired at the young duo. Leo noticed this last second and threw himself in front of his little sister and her protectee.

"AHHH!" He howled, crashing to the ground.

"Red Ranger!" Scarlet cried, running to Galaxy Red.

He started to feel the familiar tingling that came during the metamorphosis.

"Override..." He muttered, hoping that the morpher would not shut down until after Scar was safely away and could not see the man behind the helmet. "GO!" He screamed at the two, who ran away. But Scarlet kept looking back, thankful for the Ranger that saved her life.

'I wish my brother could be that admirable.' She thought venomously, leading the young boy to his mom.

Leo's suit disappeared while Kendrix and Maya destroyed the monster.

 _Later that day..._

"What is this place?" Scarlet asked aloud, although no one could hear her.

She crept through the cavern inside Terra Venture and wondered why it had been formed. Everything on the space colony had a purpose for its creation, so why was this here?

She came across a rusted sword embezzled in rock.

She touched her hand to it and felt warmth and strength surge through her fingertips and into her body.

"What is this?" She asked, pulling the sword out with one hand. She cringed from the initial jolt of energy, but stood back up when she realized it didn't hurt her. In fact, it was making her stronger.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a stirring.

There was a woman trapped in a cage with iron bars. She was bound by the hands and feet, hanging her head low.

"So weak... so tired." She whispered.

"Who are you?" Scarlet asked, taking a step forward.

"I am... the Moon Ranger."

"You're a Power Ranger?"

The Moon Ranger nodded, "The sword of Luna was only to be released by a woman with great power. Please, free me from my bonds so that I may resume my duties as the Moon Ranger."

"Why were you locked up?"

"An evil named Scorpius. He bound me, three thousand years ago, along with six others, in similar prisons around the universe. But mine is protected by a seal of magic most evil. It moves as the year changes, each time being pulled to the strongest of the age."

"Me?"

"You my dear Scarlet. Please... free me. Or the Power Rangers will face a trial they cannot conquer."

Scarlet thought about it and decided that she had an obligation as someone of great power to serve the people of the universe. If she wasn't mistaken, Scorpius was the big baddy the Rangers faced on a daily basis. If this Moon Ranger could help them...

"Wait! Stop!" A voice called out as Scarlet raised her staff.

"Moon Ranger, activate." The Moon Ranger whispered, morphing Scarlet into a dark purple suit with red lines surrounding it in zig zags.

"Woah." She said, "What power."

"I don't know you are, but you can't release that thing from its prison."

"That thing is a Power Ranger. I have to help her." Scarlet insisted.

The monster in front of her shouted something Scarlet could not comprehend.

"Please, save me."

Scarlet spun around and struck the cage clean through.

"Free... at last!"

"No!" The warrior struck the original Moon Ranger and in one swift blow, destroyed her.

"You monster!" Scarlet screamed, swinging her sword with precision, forcing the fighter onto the defensive.

His words were drowned out in anger and revenge that now filled Scarlet Corbett's heart.

She pushed him to the edge of the cave and kicked him in the chest, making him fall a very long way down.

She leaped over the edge and saw that the warrior was not alone. But instead, had brought two friends.

The three warriors moved in sync and overpowered the young Moon Ranger, forcing her to retreat.

"Glad that's over." Leo said, powering down once she was gone.

"Yeah, what was that?" Kendrix asked.

"The Moon Ranger's Saber was said to be a myth. It was the counterpart to our Quasar Sabers, as it lead the forces of evil three thousand years ago. The original chosen warriors locked it away in an eternal sleep, according to legend." Maya explained to the rangers once they were all together.

"Oh it's real." Leo chimed in, rubbing his head. "The weird thing is... the warrior just kind of... died. I went to intercept the sword strike to free her, and she blew up."

Kai did a double take, "She just spontaneously combusted?"

Leo nodded, "That's when the Moon Ranger started screaming at me. She told me that that thing was a Power Ranger."

Maya nodded like it matched her stories from childhood, "In the Dark Days, it was said that there was always an exception to the Rule of Power. The Moon Ranger was a guardian of darkness and evil. She was its servant and would often trick good Samaritans into doing devious deeds by impersonating a Power Ranger on the side of good."

Damon cut in, "Isn't that like a Ranger from our history?"

Kendrix nodded, "According to our records, the Green Mighty Morphing Power Ranger was once evil. His powers were created, or at least owned, by the arch enemy of the Power rangers named Rita Repulsa. Although the exact details are probably only known by the Rangers who fought in those battles."

"Evil Power Rangers," Damon commented, "now how the heck do we fight 'em off?"

"Maya you said that the Moon Ranger impersonated good Rangers right? That she tricked good people into doing bad things?" Kendrix asked for confirmation.

The yellow Ranger nodded.

"So, that means this new Ranger is lost and confused. And for some reason, she thought we were the enemy." Leo concluded Kendrix's hypothesis to be.

"And we have to do whatever it takes to help her." Kendrix finished.

* * *

 **So, what do you think?**

 **I think the story has real potential and I'm thankful to have an excuse to make a Lost Galaxy fic. I'm also thankful for the opportunity to explore one of my more (almost) canonical ships (Leo/Kendrix were originally written to be together, but the actress was diagnosed with Leukemia D': which forced the writer's to make some changes. :.**

 **I also watched Linkara's History of Power Rangers (HOPR) in preparation of this fic, and honestly it did a lot of justice in my opinion. I'm really excited to see where this goes, although admittedly, I'm planning for it to be a tri-shot.**

 **Let me know what you like, what you don't... review! Follow! Favorite... or whatever is you do between updates to satisfy yourself until the next chapter is posted.**

 **Have a great day!**


End file.
